


The Sixteenth of April

by thesassykels66



Category: Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: 2012 Phan, 2017 Phan, Anniversary, Cute, Drunken Nights, Florida, Fluff, Japhan, Kisses, Love, M/M, New York, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Smiles, Sweet, TATINOF, anniversary fic, april 16, bubble baths, celebrating, japan 2015, muse concert, phan anniversary, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassykels66/pseuds/thesassykels66
Summary: Why does the month of April always seem so significant to Dan and Phil? Simple, it is when they celebrate their anniversary.





	1. 16 April 2011

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this used to be a giant one shot but I changed it to chapters because I felt like it was easier to read.  
> Enjoy friends :)

**16 APRIL 2011**

**\----**

 

Phil's black sofa felt more like home when he was on it. Dan was sat in his sweat pants silently waiting for his keys to be drawn into the slot. The dread and panic at the back of his mind filled of homework and chapters of law he had yet to read; but being in this small and yet brightly colored flat was worth the time procrastinating. Phil was coming home from Florida and Dan couldn't wait any longer to see him. His phone holding onto one last bar of life before draining dead flipping within his fingertips. Straining his eyes just from glancing at it too much waiting for a reply. Playing nearly all of Phil's video games, all his bags of crisps empty, and every Muse CD was lazily strewn on the floor after the second listen. His heart rattling when he could hear Phil's keys turning in the knob. He opened the door and slung his bags into the kitchen and nearly collapsed.

"Hi Phil" Dan smiled, not knowing what else to say. Realizing that when Phil handed him the spare key it meant to keep an eye on things like Simon the shrimp, watering the plants, and collecting the mail. Not to practically live in his vacant flat for the remaining week. Phil didn't seem to care. He folded himself into Dan's arms without sudden warning and Dan accepted it.

He was warm. Phil let out a muddled groan as he buried his face deeper into Dan's jacket, making Dan chuckle. "I missed you." Phil whimpered.

"I missed you too."

"I miss the sun already. But nothing beats your warmth."

"Welcome home, then"

They held each other for a good while before realizing they were in the middle of the kitchen and Phil had stories to tell. Dan didn't want to end that moment, but cuddles called in Phil's bedroom.

"Will you stay tonight?"

"I should probably go back to my halls eventually before they think I've completely dropped out. Which doesn't sound all that bad..."

"How many nights have you stayed here?"

"Like the whole week practically." he let out a nervous laugh. Dan knew he didn't really have a life but the way he said it made him feel a bit sad on the inside.

Phil scoffed and playfully pushed him by his shoulder. They sat on his bed, both their backs against his wall and their feet hanging off the edge. Their shoulders pressed together as it felt like they had been two pieces of Velcro. Warmth and comfort flooded in their blood streams as it finally felt like both of them were officially home.

Hours passed with Florida adventures as Dan wished he was able to go on a holiday with Phil's family. It seemed they made the most out of their visits. Staying in a time shared complex with a private pool. Zoo and mall adventures. Sun and clear skies, as well as the best thunder storms, from what Phil tells. Dan's cheeks grew pink as Phil showed off his recent sun burn and how visible it was compared to the pastiness of his legs.

Dan lost track of time but had no motivation to move from his position of sprawled out over Phil's lap. Watching him scroll mindlessly through his Facebook to names and status updates he failed to recognize. His eyes fluttering shut as Phil's fingertips made trails through his slightly curly locks.

"Hmm..." breathed Phil, making Dan open his eyes in curiosity.

"Sup?" Dan mumbled with spit in his mouth. Nearly purring to Phil's stirring fingers.

"Oh. Nothing. One of my old friends is celebrating their wedding anniversary. And someone else is engaged."

"Wow. That's jumping the gun."

"It's just... weird."

"That's why I like twitter better. Less detailed."

"I guess..." he could tell Phil was still scrolling, going more into detail about these old pals of his from memories past.

"Was there something else on your mind?" Dan asked, wrapping an arm around Phil's waist.

"We... no. Well. I'd probably sound awful for saying it..."

"What? No you wouldn't. What you on about?"

"It's nothing."

Dan forced himself to sit up, "No. What is it?"

"We... don't have an anniversary. Do we?"

Dan furrowed his eyebrows, "what do you mean?"

"We don't have a cliche date we celebrate."

"What's there to celebrate? I'm here with you now aren't I?" Dan nearly chuckled as if he was tipsy. Phil couldn't recall if they had drinks or not, "what is an anniversary anyway?"

"When two people celebrate being together for a certain amount of time I guess?"

"So when would ours be? Because literally we could have an anniversary of when we first started talking, When we said we were dating, Or when we first met. Or when we first--" Dan's hand found Phil's chest and lightly tickled it, making Phil giggle helplessly. He pushed his laptop off his lap and tickled Dan back.

"I guess we have many different anniversaries to celebrate then." He swiftly kissed Dan's cheek. Watching his face grow red and caved with dimples.

"If you want an anniversary then we can have one. Just when would you like to have one?"

"How about right now?" Phil locked eyes with Dan. Feeling his heart eradicate in his chest.

"Right now?"

"Yeah. What is today?"

"Saturday?"

Phil let a laugh exhale through his nose as he caught his teasing, "I meant the date."

"The 16th I think?" Dan's hands were trailing up and down Phil's sides on their own as he realized he was being pinned down into the bed.

"Then let's celebrate the 16th of April as our anniversary." He leaned down to give Dan a well deepened kiss, but he laughed mid way through it.

"Our anniversary of what exactly?"

Phil shrugged, "I don't know. A day to remember that we are still together after being away? And always coming back? The day I came back home and you were still here. The day where home will always be home, no matter where we are."

Dan's smile dropped as his heart sped down a raceway in his rib cage. His fingers walking their way up Phil's collarbones, to his shoulders, then cupping behind his neck. "I like where we are now."

"Me too."

"Let's never have that change."

They both smiled before locking their lips together. Passionately moving against a dance of tongues and light moans of pleasure tapping against their skin. Phil's smile broke their kiss as Dan began kissing down his neck, Phil's breath streaming down Dan's ear.

"Hey Dan?"

"Hmm?" He said mid suck of Phil's neck.

"Happy anniversary."

 

 


	2. 16 APRIL 2012

**16 APRIL 2012**

**\----**

 

The following year had been all hustle and bustle for the boys. Moving to a new flat, Dan dropping out of university, conventions and meetings, it was all new and scary. Phil chimed the key into the lock and slammed it shut once they were home.

"I uploaded a video yesterday and it's not doing as well as I thought it was going to." He whined over to Dan who was already stripped down into nothing but underwear. He was fixing what looked like a cup of coffee at seven pm. Phil threw his head back at the ache of dread and failure. 

"It's alright, it's only been a day." He sips it gingerly and picks up where he left off on editing his current video. He flicked on the tv and made eyes over at Phil who was still in the doorway. He patted the seat next to him, Phil refused.

"I don't think it's doing well because I'm not funny. People don't care about me. They don't think I'm cool or relatable or handsome like you."

Dan rolled his eyes, "Will you stop about that? You never fussed about your views before. Are you making videos for you or are you making videos for people you don't know?"

Phil palmed the coolness of their breakfast bar. Studying the bottles of alcohol they had against the wall, having the sudden urge to chug them all and forget the day. He shook his head and made eyes over at Dan, a sudden lump appearing in his throat. "But it's  _them_ that made us able to go to cool events like Playlist Live. It's  _them_ that made us get noticed by the BBC. If they're not going to like my stuff they're never going to like  _me._ " He pouted and kicked his foot into the tile slightly wincing as his toes popped.

Dan sighed and set down his laptop, "Phil,  _I_ like you. I like you very much. I love every single one of your videos. Don't be so hard on yourself it's not worth it."

He chuckled under his breath, "That's what I said to you about uni"

Dan was now sat at the breakfast bar, watching him and studying him as Phil's mood kept dropping. "Exactly. Now I'm the happiest I've ever been and it's because of you. You make people so wonderfully happy just by you blabbing to a camera for a few minutes. You are AmazingPhil after all." He smiled wide, watching Phil's lips leak weakly into a grin.

"Thank you." He looked at the alcohol again, then back down at his hands. "I think I'm going to just go take a shower."

"Want me to join?" Dan said without a pause in between, Phil shook his head.

"No, sorry. I need some time to think."

Dan's expression dropped as he watched Phil pad over to his room and close his door. Running hot water down his frame and through his hair he wanted his thoughts to muddle.  _I'll never be good enough. I'll never be popular enough. I'll never top my creativity. People think I'm weird. I'll never be seen as good enough._ _This is stupid._ He took his long silent shower and felt guilt rise into his throat and bubble out a cry. He rolled his hands into fists and placed his head onto the wet tile, crying softly hoping Dan couldn't hear if he was waiting outside the door again. An internal draining battle, that he shouldn't be fighting, as being a YouTuber isn't as what it is cut out to be. He stopped the water and took a deep breath. Leaving his bathroom a sauna and stepping out into his room shivering.

He rubbed his eyes and pushed his dripping hair back as he saw a pair of pajama pants laid upon his bedspread. They were new pajama bottoms he had never seen before. With nice plaid pattering and fleecy material. The kind Phil liked to wear without any underwear underneath. He smiled knowing Dan knew him so well. He changed into them and into one of his sleeping tops and pulled his hair into a towel headdress. His phone didn't travel with him into the bathroom and wasn't on his bed. He searched high and low for it, assuming he left it on the counter.

"Hey Dan have you seen my--" His sentence was cut short to see the kitchen and living room dark. Candles were lit on the glass coffee table and quiet Coldplay was playing in the background. The smell of Chinese food in the air. Dan was standing in matching pajama attire, his hands folded in front of his torso, smiling heavily. "What's this?" Phil asked at a near whisper as his breath had been lost.

Dan chuckled, "Seems like you may have forgotten."

"Forgotten what...?" He furrowed his eyebrows, checking panicky in his mind for something that wasn't ringing a bell.

"That's alright. It's our first year after all."

"Our what?" He stood dumbfounded and lost for words, he couldn't make up what was happening. Dan waltzed over to him and drew him in, kissing his lips and wiping his remaining worries away.

"Happy anniversary my love." Dan kissed him again, this time Phil not kissing back. He pouted instead, "What's wrong?"

"I'm horrible." He felt the recollection shoot through his brain, leaving a prickling feeling throughout his skin. 

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. I forgot our anniversary."

Dan swiped away a few stray damp hairs from Phil's forehead, locking into his beautiful blue irises that seemed so deeply upset. "To be fair it is an anniversary we kind of made up."

"But I didn't remember."

"We've been busy, that's okay."

"How are you not mad at me?"

He pulled Phil in tighter, so tight that his lungs could've collapsed. "I could never be mad at the one person who feels like home to me." He felt Phil's head drip onto his shoulder and capture into the hug as well. "Reign of Love" started to play and their hips began to sway while still being held in each other's arms. Phil's weight and burden on his shoulders suddenly lifted away in the warmth of Dan's arms. He felt silly comparing to how sad he was before. Over the dumbest of reasons to be sad and irrational.

"I love you, you know that?" Phil whimpered with tears in his eyes. Dan smiled, knocking their foreheads together.

"Yes, I do know that." Dan said, closing his eyes and meeting their lips. Their kiss was gentle in their embrace, still swaying to the beat of the piano intertwined with guitar and lyrics they weren't paying attention to. "I love you too, Phil Lester." Phil chuckled out a laugh as a tear fell from his duct. Dan wiped it away and kissed the stain it had left. Still swaying back and forth to the reign of their love.


	3. 16 APRIL 2013

**16 APRIL 2013**

**\----**

 

Flying to New York for opportunities from the radio was something neither of them had imagined over a million years. Interviewing Fallout Boy, site seeing, and best yet, celebrating their anniversary in such a broad city.

"I won't forget this time. I remembered." Phil said packing his bag for the day, knowing the distance between them was drawn thicker for the sake of their privacy. A private video leaked, hundreds of thousands had seen it when they never were meant to, which meant poker faces and heart straining lies were forced to be told.

Their privacy and love meant everything to them. Which meant the most hurtful and bitter tasting ways to keep it that way was crucial.

Dan chuckled grabbing his wallet off the night stand, "I know you won't forget. You only wrote it down on everything. Literally everywhere. Circling it in red on the calendar you spork." He shuffled on his shoes and fixed his hair in the mirror, he could feel Phil still watching him with a growing grin on his face, "you don't have to make it up to me y'know. I'm not mad about what happened last year. It was great and I wouldn't want to change a thing." Dan said truthfully. Feeling his stomach lighten as he normally would be holding himself back with affection. 

"Well, if it wasn't truly to make it up to you, would I have kept these a secret from you?" Phil smiled wide pulling out two concert tickets, that had seen better days. Dan's eyes widened as he snatched them from Phil's hand.

"You didn't!"

"I did, about a month ago." He and through his smiling lips.

"Muse tickets?! But we're seeing them anyway because of the radio event!"

"Not back stage passes and front row."

"Phil Lester!"

They both giddily laughed as there was a knock on the door interrupting their moment. They tucked away their happy and preceded with professional. Meetings, tours, even a quick liveshow with an electrifying drum silently beating within their chests of eradicating excitement.

"Alright boys, just one last thing and then you guys are free for the evening as requested" their manager said while smiling. Blush rose across both of their cheeks as the heat in the room was hard to not notice. They mapped out the rest of their plans while having one last day in New York, but Dan and Phil didn't pay attention to a single detail. When they were dismissed they raced out of the door and onto the street. Disguised with the bustling traffic of New Yorkers from every which way.

"The concert isn't until 8 and we have to sit with Nick at least for a bit before running away." Dan mumbled with a pinch of excitement. He followed Phil who was navigating himself through people. They settled into one of the many Starbucks New York had to offer and found a corner booth. Sitting with tapping fingers and antsy legs.

"I wanna get drunk." Phil said sipping the last of his coffee. Dan nearly spit from sudden laughter. "What? I do! We haven't had just  _fun_ in a long while."

"What kind of  _fun_ Phil?" He laughed, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. Phil kicked him under the table. Failing at keeping their voices low.

"Shall we see if anyone would want to catch a few drinks with us?"

"Why do we have to ask for permission?"

Dan made eyes with him, "Us? Drunk walking back to the hotel. Ha! Good one. That just spells disaster."

"I don't want to be supervised!"

"We don't have to be. Just as long as-- hey text from Grimshaw" Dan looked down at his phone and nearly chuckled, "look, he even invited us for drinks before the concert."

"It's like he's almost eavesdropping on us." Phil let out a small growl. Unsure as to why he felt bitter about not being free in the city of freedom.

"Hey. It's only for a bit. Then I'm going to get you so blasted that you won't even care who is around us."

Before they knew it, Phil had slammed down three shots and was nursing a Sangria. Dan was sipping on some Long Island with a bit more rum. It was sweeter than his one tall beer and he could feel the effect low in his stomach. In a sky bar somewhere in Manhattan, sharing a platter of fried wings, pancakes, and burgers fully resting in their bellies. As well as feeling the warm tingles flow across his body. He watched Phil practically lose himself in the drink and sway back in forth in a conversation he wasn't fully involved in. They walked as a group to the concert. Dan constantly pumping shoulders with Phil to make it known he was still there. After two opening acts "The 2nd Law: Unsustainable" began to fill the arena and chills crawled up their spines. Cheering in ways Dan had never seen Phil scream before. He couldn't help but helplessly laugh. Feeling twangs of butterflies in his stomach.

Any sort of thought was drowned by the effect of alcohol and the loud soul intoxicating experience that was the Muse concert. So much so that Dan couldn't remember most of it. He remembered seeing Phil sing his heart out to "Supermassive Black Hole" and "Hysteria", but not the performance themselves. Loud cheers and violent cries concluded the concert and soon enough they were walking, or stumbling, back to their hotel with their management group. Phil laughing at something that was probably not so funny had Dan achingly wishing he could hold his hand. Helping him walk in a straight line. He giggled to himself whenever Phil would catch him staring.

He was glad that Phil wanted to get drunk after all.

"Oh shit!" Phil gasped stopping in his tracks. Everyone else walked past him except for Dan. The street lights and overpass of light pollution made it clear that his blue eyes were serious in the sea of intoxication, "we didn't get to meet them!"

"Oh, shit!" Dan laughed. A true-from-the-gut laugh as they were both drunk enough to forget about the speciality of their tickets. "Oh well. At least we will probably be on the news or something! That camera was right in front of us!" He slurred, not sure if his sentence made sense. It seemed that Phil understood.

"What a fun fun fun fuunnnn night." He sang. Bouncing in his steps as they trailed an appropriate distance behind their group.

"It was a good idea, getting drunk." Dan spoke, knowing Phil was more gone than himself.

"Teehee I'm glad!" He giggled. Not watching where he was going his foot slipped off the sidewalk and caused him to stumble into the road. Dan's reflex caught his forearm and pulled him closer to him. Not letting go of his arm afterwards. He wrapped his arm for support under Phil's back as Phil's wrapped around Dan's shoulders. They both laughed at the fuzziness of the moment.

"I can't wait to get you into bed tonight." Dan licked the outskirts of his lips, wanting possibly another trip to the bar just so the night wasn't completely memorable. But he knew he wanted to remember every little detail of what that night would entail.

"We're talking about anniversary sex already?!" Phil shouted. Laughing into his hand as he realized he was being loud. Thankfully no one from work seemed to care or notice.

Dan leaned against his ear, "Yes. And if you don't shut your pretty mouth now you're gonna wish you did."

"Is that a threat? That's cute."

Dan lost to laughter once again. Getting a glimpse of Phil's tipsy state as he was so unbearably close to him. Out in public, finding it hard to walk in a straight path. Finding it even harder to not just pin him up to a wall and make out right then and there.

"It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a neewwww liffeeee! Forrrrr meeee!" Phil drunkenly sang. If Dan laughed any harder he was going to bust a gut or vomit. Both were a possibility.

"Happy anniversary." He said softly walking into the lobby of their hotel. Dying to get into a room and kiss him like there was nothing else left to do in the world.

 


	4. 16 APRIL 2014

**16 APRIL 2014**

    **\----**

 

When Anja invited Phil to visit to have some bonding time, it wasn't a question left unanswered. Being Phil's childhood best friend who shares an anniversary with him funnily enough, he didn't even second guess spending some time with their more private friends up in the North. Dan had met Anja and her husband many of times, but never really saw their dynamic one they would get along with. An eventful day out with their daughter and a lovely dinner out with actual adult friends was something Dan didn't expect to enjoy so much. Swaying their way back home they agreed on playing games.

"Isn't it funny that we have the same anniversary?" Phil joked as they placed cards down on the table. Wine already staining their mouths and impingementing into their bloodstreams. Dan rolled his eyes as Anja's husband from across the table grabbed a hold of her hand. Chuckling slightly. 

"How did that work exactly? Your anniversary?" 

"Don't ask" Dan swallowed, laughing slightly as her response wasn't something he was expecting. They took another handful of pretzels as Anja dealt the cards. An old college game they had played and knew in the back of their minds. Both Phil and Anja were pros while Dan struggled for years, but he wasn't going to let that defeat him. His competitiveness usually struck over the inner flounder. It wasn't the game so much that they enjoyed, it was the conversations and hilarious titillating banter followed after a few drinks. A few shuffles throughout everyone's hands and the game began. 

Swift cards were faced up and swapped throughout the game players. Their objective was to be the first one empty handed and it ended the round. The person with the most points in their hand loses the entire game. Dan and Phil both had a pact that if they ever needed a card they'd pair up and discard whichever was in their favor. Although the main purpose of the game was to each man win, they subconsciously played better as a team. They also knew Anja and her husband were the same. 

 "I think I need to get plastic surgery or something" Phil blabbed, setting down a set of 3 Aces onto the table. 

Dan chuckled, "Uh, why?" 

"Because all I do is make children cry! It makes me want to cry." Anja and Cole snicker over the table, drawing a new card from the deck. Anja's hand met Phil's shoulder. 

"She doesn't hate you, y'know. She's barely registering that your mummy's friend." 

He pouted, rearranging his cards so she couldn't see his hand, "I know. But it just makes my self esteem  _that_ much more miniscule." 

Dan let out a loud laugh, soon covering his mouth realizing that the baby was asleep only in the next room over. He set down a run of Clubs with his other sets on the table, leaving only two cards left in his hand. "That's a lie Phil, you know that." 

"You don't know how I feel." 

Clearly that was the alcohol taking over his words. He gave him a look before placing his last remaining cards on Phil's sets, "Well. I'm out. And that, too, is a lie." He leaned in giving him a tiny kiss on his nose. Feeling a shock as he pulled away. Phil's face grew red as he flicked his cards away from his finger tips as Cole groaned counting up his points. 

"More drinks boys?" She took their glasses over to the kitchen, trying to open another bottle of wine. 

"I'll take a beer actually An." Phil said, leaning back in his chair. Making eyes at Dan who was still deciding. 

"I'll have another glass that would be great." 

Cole began shuffling the cards and dealing them out one by one around their round table and placed the remaining deck in the center, revealing the top card. It was a two of Clubs, which made everyone around the table groan except for Dan as it was his free. The two of Clubs was seen as a wild card. He slid it happily into his hand and began the game declaring it three sets of three. 

"That's not fair you got the wild card! This will be the easiest round for you." Phil muttered under his breath. 

"You getting upset there Phil?" 

"You just let your ego play more than the game itself." 

"What the fuck does that mean?" 

Phil drew a card and discarded another having it be Anja's turn before he could finish his sentence, "You know I rule at this game." His face growing pink as he took a sip of his newly acquired beverage.

Dan puffed out a scoff as Cole drew a card, eyeing both the boys at the other side of the table. "One things for certain, there's one game that Phil does not rule at." He said before placing three sets of three onto the table. Leaving only four cards left in his hand, "That's my wife in bed!"

"COLE!" 

The boys laughed and Dan accidentally hit his elbow on the edge of the table, cursing under his breath and laughing more. The joke about Phil and Anja not ending up together had been a stupid one that they kept alive for years. The joke itself was never found funny anymore, but the thought of the joke itself. Dan drew a card and placed his three sets onto the table, revealing he had four wild cards. He laughed manically as Phil was left flabbergasted for words. 

"That's not fair!" 

"Yes it is you just saw me do it." 

"That's what she said." Anja muttered as she sipped more of her wine. The boys erupted in laughter as it was Phil's turn but he couldn't concentrate. "Stop it's going to come out my nose!"

"That's what she said!" Dan whimpered mid laugh, wrapping his arms around his abdomen. He didn't know why acting twelve-years-old was so funny and mindlessly blamed it on the alcohol consumed. 

"Shit, I don't know what I'm doing with you laughing!"

"That's what she said!" Cole said from the other side of the table. Dan losing himself in a fit of giggles. Phil let out another chuckle before shifting in his seat and reaching for a card. Suddenly a loud rattle shook the floor and underneath their toes. Phil's face growing beet red as he buried his face into his hands as an accidental loud fart against the wooden chair was not in his best suits. Dan had completely gone silent with laughter. Cole slammed down his hands and let out a thundering throaty howl as Anja covered her mouth. 

"You guys are literally children!" She laughed as Phil wanted to sink and evaporate away, laughing due to his embarrassment. A sudden cry came from the other room, "shit we woke her up!" Anja quickly left leaving the boys to settle themselves out. Moments later it was only Dan still laughing. 

"I-I'm sorry! I- hahahahahaha" He laughed, looking up at Phil who was still red faced, chugging down the rest of his beer. Although in the comfort of friends he was pretty sure all of Manchester could hear what erupted from his shorts. He joined in with Dan's giggle fit due to the contagion of his laugh. Tears pricking at his eyes as another whip of the laughter button struck within his stomach and Dan couldn't help himself. He was hysterical for reasons he couldn't find. He looked up at Phil in a blurry vision, "it's not even that funny!" He squeaked in a mix of a laugh and a sob. Phil's hand found his knee. 

"Are you okay?" He chuckled. Dan nodded and then shook his head. 

"I-I don't know!" He laughed, watching the tears drip onto his dark jeans. 

"Your face is bright red." Cole said leaning over the table. 

"Is he alright?" Anja asked entering the room once again. Dan tried taking slow breaths but the giggles kept escaping. Phil couldn't help but smile because he loved Dan's laugh so much. Especially when he was helpless. 

"I'm not sure, Dan. Breathe. Calm down." He chuckled, cupping Dan's face. Tears still streamed down his face as his breathing wavered and his smile still present. A few more giggles bubbling out of his lips, but Phil refused to move his hand from his face. 

"My cheeks hurt." He laughed again

"I bet." Both of Phil's hands found each side of Dan's freckled face and invited him in for a kiss in front of their friends. The only friends, out of many, who weren't a threat to them. Who were both trustworthy with their lives and their stakes on the internet. Dan took a deep breath and wiped the remaining tears with his sleeve. 

"Whose bloody turn was it?" 

"It was Phil's because... haha because-" Dan was about to start up again until Phil's hand found his knee, calming him down instantly. "Man, my face hurts." 

"It's still really red." 

"I think I might've popped a few blood vessels. And maybe broke a few abs." He slurred taking another swig of his wine. 

"Ha! Abs, that's a good one." Phil joked picking up his hand and where he left off. 

The game continued with more tipsy bants and innuendos. Natural gas passages were welcomed now after Phil's accidental blow. Soon having it be a competition of their own to see who could be the loudest. Nothing topped Phil's moment of victory and they all knew it. 

The game became fuzzy and seemed less interesting and strategy and more of a fight to see who could put down cards the fastest. They settled on watching a movie to finish the night, both Dan and Phil sharing the reclining chair as the married couple snuggled up on the couch. Credits started to roll through the dark room as both couples were sleepy in a haze of warm. 

"Was it that bad?" Phil whispered, cuddling into Dan and wrapping the fuzzy blanket around him. His exhale brushing against Dan's neck. 

"It was loud, yeah." He giggled, tucking him in. 

"It just slipped out, I didn't think it was going to be that loud." 

"Phil, it's alright. Nothing will leave this house, besides your dignity." 

Dan felt him chuckle slightly, resting his entire body weight on him, "It'll just haunt me forever." 

"You'll get over it." Dan said, feeling a bubble in his lower stomach, a wicked smile grew. "Hey Phil," 

"Hmm?" 

Dan let it rip and covered his face with the blanket. "Happy anniversary!" Laughing and waking up both Anja and Cole. They scoffed as they picked themselves up and headed towards their room.

"You're both perfect for each other." Anja yawned as she closed their bedroom door. Having Phil fight for his breath, slapping Dan in process. 

"You're the worst!" He gasped once free from the dutch-oven. 

"But you love me." He said grabbing a hold of Phil's forearm and inviting him into a cuddle once again. Pecking his forehead and down to his neck. Phil purred. 

"Yeah, I guess I do." They looked into each other's drunken eyes before giving a wet sobering kiss. 


	5. 16 APRIL 2015

**16 APRIL 2015**

**\----**

 

"Hello from Tokyo!" They both said in unison on the balcony of their hotel room

"Can they even see us or is that just a silhouette?" 

"It looks pretty terrible."

"It's pretty terrible let's move." 

"So, Dan and I are in Japan which is the coolest thing ever!"

"Literally," 

"And we thought we couldn't come all this way without showing you guys something. So prepare yourselves for an extra special day in the life of Phil and Dan in Japan!"

In a blind sappy heat of showing off their cute Japanese hotel room and the futuristic Japanese toilet, tingles of delight flowed within their bellies. It was the best trip of their lifetime. A holiday that was worth every penny. On their second to last day they wanted to take one of their more relaxing days in the beautiful country to the internet in vlog style. They had promised their audience a trip to Japan, but in reality, they knew making the vlog was more for them. 

After filming what Phil had decided to order for breakfast, Dan tapped off the recording button "Is this alright? Do you want to film today?" 

"If we don't we'll regret it." 

"We already have like a thousand photos of this amazing trip." 

"Let's make a video too to come back on. It won't hurt anybody. We can edit anything out like we always do." Phil pinched Dan's bum as he stood up, making him giggle as Phil's phone chimed, "Oh, they're downstairs waiting for us." 

"I've got to get on my shoes!" 

Phil pressed on the record button as Dan laced up his shoes near their front door, "Very appropriate shoes Dan." 

"Yeah, I am wearing my most 'Japanese' shoes."

"You look like a samurai."  

They took the lift down and met up with Duncan and Mimei. Showing them off in vlog style before hitting the town for another day of fun. Dan watched Phil lock his phone before grabbing onto his pinkie and swinging it nonchalantly to the train station. With the odd looks came the discomfort of other people so they bumped shoulders as they walked instead. 

"Marunouchi line!"

"Is that the one we're going to?" Dan asked feeling like he finally got a hang of things. 

"Nope!" Both Duncan and Mimei said, making both Dan and Phil chuckle. 

Beeping into the station with their temporary public transport cards, Dan got a case of the giggles seeing a public display card. "Is that Tokyo's way of saying 'mind the gap'?" 

"Don't break dance in the door!" Phil said making Dan laugh even more. He felt heat rise in his stomach as it wasn't meant to be that funny, but something sparked within Dan on this trip. Making it seem like Phil was this ray of light and humor filling in all the stressful holes that were in Dan's possession during the time. It was uplifting, and if it was even possible, he was falling in love with him more and more each day. 

"Imagine trying to play 'Where's Wally' in Shibyua crossing" Phil said staying close to Dan in a crowded setting. 

"Oh my god we should do that!" 

"What?" 

"I'll go to that bridge just over there and you walk the crossing and I'll try and find you." Dan smiled with glee. Phil furrowed his eyebrows as the timer to cross was counting down. 

"That sounds like a bad idea." 

"I'll go with him." Duncan clarified, having Mimei stick with Phil. They filmed them crossing the road once as Dan and Duncan took off and climbed up the steps to the bridge finding the middle point. Dan called Phil, him picking up on the second ring. 

"Keep going until I see you." 

"Can you see me?" 

"Wave or something." 

"I'm scared, hurry! I don't want to be trampled." 

Dan laughed, "Phil you're taller than all of Japan you'll be fine. I see you!" 

"Quick get it!" 

Dan whips out his phone and automatically hits record, "Let's play a game called 'Where's Phil?' I can see him. Can you see him?" He hit stop and then laughed, "Bloody brilliant." He hopped down his high and wandered back with Duncan to meet with their other halves. Dan noticed a small blush appearing on Phil's cheeks.

"That was so stupid." He chuckled to himself, snatching the phone from Dan's hand and investigating the video, "You can't even see me!" 

"Yeah you can you're right there."

"Where?"

"There!" 

"You guys make me sick I'm so done with you." Duncan muttered slowly walking away, making them both laugh, "I'm just joking."

"Let's go do some fun shopping!" Mimei broke in, taking them down basketball street and to the one-hundred yen store. 

Playing back and forth between aisles they could see over, little toys and things that didn't make sense were shown off to one another. Including a whisk that still had Dan scarred for life that Phil never got over. 

In an arcade they showed off their best abilities when it came to silly game play. Going into a giant photo booth and experimenting with everything it had to offer. It was more fun than they were expecting. 

"I fucking love it here!" Dan exclaimed leaving the arcade, bumping into Phil's shoulder as habit. They took in the city and the feeling of it too. The claustrophobic tightness between the buildings and the people, the smell, the feeling of being pampered tourists in such a broad setting. A small argument broke out as they didn't want sushi, and settled at a burger cafe. 

"How American of you Phil." 

"What's wrong with having a burger?" 

"I think it sounds nice too." Mimei gave in the debate, letting the comfort of reassurance set in. 

"You opted on not having a Japanese breakfast, and for lunch, you've taken us to a burger cafe." Dan laughed pointing the camera into Phil's face. 

"I'm sorry!" 

Lunch was shared and Dan sat back after eating his sudden death sauce, letting the indigestion slip between his lips, "Where to next guys?" 

"We haven't been to a temple yet, there's one not too far away from here." 

"And one of the prettier national parks is through that way too." 

"Ooh cherry blossoms!" Phil shouted while looking at Dan. His blue eyes shimmering with delight. Dan tried to swallow down a blush. 

Walking through, Phil attempts Japanese which made Dan laugh at his failure. They stumble across public signs that they tried to interpret but also fail at. Only because they were trying to do so purposefully. 

"What a huge bird! Phil go make friends with it."

"That is bigger than a dog!"

"Go kiss it. Bloody hell look at that wing span," a sudden thump in his chest realizes that Phil, one of the most hazardous people around animals, starts trotting up to the raven. "It's going to peck your eyes out!" 

"Careful they do attack." 

Dan laughs, "If anyone is going to get attacked it's going to be Phil" he said truthfully. 

Arriving at Jingu temple, being the white British tourists they are, apprehend the culture of Japan by Phil walking in the middle of the entrance. 

"Phil you think you're a god or something?" Dan already knew the answer to that question, at least to himself. 

Within the temple they tried their best to respect the culture. Cleansing their mind, body, and soul they walk and admire all that it had to offer. Trees and ponds with tranquil wind chimes fill the atmosphere, sending a wispy chill down Dan's spine. He looked over at Phil who was gazing up at an arch where a bell was hung. Admiring the sound and the people giving prayer. 

"My god, you're beautiful." Dan muttered so only Phil could hear. He let out a chuckle and smiled. 

"Thank you, so are you." 

"Aww look it's a little heart" He said, capturing the moment again for the vlog to remember that moment.

They followed their tour guides to get charms for their future, not realizing what they stood for until after purchasing them. Good luck and to withstand against evil. After cringing through writing on wood with felt tip, their temple experience was finished feeling more soulful than before. 

"I want starbucks" Phil yawned setting foot onto the station platform. Mimei's eyes lit up.

"My favorite place to go is in Harajuku we shall go."

"Oh no." Duncan whined, making Dan laugh. 

Harajuku they felt at peace with, it felt like a strange sense of familiarity as it reminded them of home. Before their trip to Starbucks, they got lost in the little shops. Spending more money than they thought they were going to. "For the experience!" Dan exclaimed still rubbing the Rin poster from  _Free!_

"Oh my god! Crepes!" 

Snacks being indulged but Phil's bloodstream still craved coffee. A few more shops and stops before the overwhelming smell of coffee beans flood their nostrils. They head up to the roof where trees and wildlife are in full bloom. "It's like a roof-garden Starbucks!" Phil vlogged with absolute lust in his voice. 

Dan couldn't stop watching Phil bounce around like he was a little puppy. Finally having his coffee to fulfill the rest of the day he films around him, watching him clomp up the stairs to get a better view of the city, "graceful like a hippo" Dan commented. 

Adventures through toy stores and giggling and every little absurd thing they can find. Filled with more happiness as the hours pass on. Buying more and more crap that they don't need. Energy and lust fill their beings as they lock hands unexpectedly, filming their whereabouts. 

"Where are we going now, Phiru?" Dan smiled watching his step

"To the Tokyo Skytree!" 

"And what is the Tokyo Skytree?"

"The second tallest building in the world!" 

"Oh shit." Dan said removing their hands, "I think I caught that." He pressed stop and reviewed the footage. 

"Ehh you can't tell it's alright." 

There was more adrenaline and love in his system than fear, and Dan was okay with that. They marched onto escalator after escalator minding their distance for now. But Dan ached for his hand again. 

Pits filled in their stomachs as the building itself was intimidating. The higher they went the more butterflies emerged. Playing at each floor they were allowed to get off at. Feeling like kings of the world. 

"I kind of feel like Godzilla and I kinda want to just crush everything." 

At the tallest point, a white blanket of fear crosses over Phil's face. "I'm not standing on that." 

"C'mon yes you are." Dan took his wrist and dragged him onto the glass floor, gingerly stepping as they both watched their feet. Dan swiftly walked away and started the camera. "I dare you to jump Phil."

"I don't want to do it."

"Oh, come on. You can do it. Go go go." A little bunny hop and a whine from Phil as he prances away from the glass. Laughter erupts from their group. He tucks the camera away as they walk the opposite direction of the crowds. "I can't wait, can I kiss you please?" Sparks were flying in the bottom of Dan's stomach as he whispered to Phil away from others. Phil took no time to answer back and kissed him on the mouth, giving no spare moment to think as it happened so fast. 

"Hey look a toilet!" Phil blurted out giggling. 

"How romantic of you." Dan uttered handing the camera over to Phil knowing he wanted to capture the moment.

"You think this is the highest toilet in the world?"

Blurred memories of traveling back down to earth and on a train back to their hotel left them drowsy. Saying goodbye to their tour guides as they ventured back to their home for the remaining days. 

"Do you want to end the night in a traditional Irish pub?" Dan asked to Phil's completely rosy face, knowing where the night was heading. Dan kept making him laugh the entire way home, intoxicating him with little flirts here and there as they were finally alone for the night without being supervised or the paranoia of being lost. They put on their acting faces one last time for the night closing out their vlog adventures. "What a wonderful fun day." Dan mumbled popping the cap on their champagne they had sent to the room. 

"Happy anniversary."

"The best one yet I think." 

They clinked their glasses and sipped their bubbly, admiring the view from their balcony. "I think I love it here." 

Dan took Phil's hand in the comfort of their private suite, "I think I love you more." 

"Thanks for such the great day." 

"It hasn't been  _just_ a great day it's been a great week! I should be thanking you for booking this whole fucking thing." They stepped closer into each other, feeling the warmth radiate through their clothing. The took another sip from their glasses before sharing a well deserved kiss. A kiss that was being held in all throughout the day. Long and passionate, tasking the bitterness of the champagne on each other's lips. 

"It's the best thing having our anniversary be in April. Or else this would've never happened." 

"The trip to Japan or going at this time of the year?" 

Phil's hands wrapped around Dan's waist, swaying them back and forth slightly, "Just having it be this memorable I think." 

"It's been the best time." Dan smiled a deep dimply smile before kissing Phil again, inching themselves closer to the bed. 

"Happy anniversary, my love." Phil kissed behind Dan's ear. Dan hummed. 

"Happy anniversary. Suki-daio" Dan said, attempting to say "I love you" in Japanese, making Phil fall over giggling into their bedsheets.


	6. 16 APRIL 2016

**16 APRIL 2016**

**\----**

 

Dan woke to an empty bed and the sun harshly shining its rays through the curtain. He could already taste the humidity in his lips and the volume in his hair. He stretched his back and limbs, letting out a groan due to the sleepiness of his body.

"Hey sleepy head," Phil announced entering the room. His toothbrush hanging from his mouth and a trail of mint nearly dripping outside his lip. He picked up where he left off brushing his teeth. "We got shtuff to do time to get up." He mumbled through the foam.

Dan groaned again, "but jet laggg"

"Not a good excuse. You got fifteen minutes before we leave"

"Where are we going again?"

"GATORLAND!" Martyn playfully knocked on the door passing through the hallway. Cornelia giggling one step behind him. Dan slammed his head back into the pillow. Listening to Nigel whistle from the kitchen downstairs. He never grew out of the comfort that was Phil's family. He smiled to himself remembering they had a precious few more days before the kick off of their American tour.  Remembering how badly he wished for an outcome such as a simple morning like this. Dan popped his toes in the sheets and forced himself out of bed.

After a quick breakfast and a lathered layer of sunscreen, the Lester family were greeted by a giant plastic gator's mouth. The sun beating down through the overcast in the sky, making them feel sticky.

"Get a photo of me!" Phil exclaimed skipping over to the open mouth. He stands tall, sticking his hands to the roof of it and pretending he was struggling to keep them open as if he was threatened of being eaten. Dan chuckled capturing the moment as well as Kathryn with her Nikon.

"Get in there you three." She ushered for the rest of her children to join. So they did. All crammed into a plastic mouth pretending to be eaten. Acting like fools and secretly wishing they wouldn't get recognized. They laughed it off while entering the exhibit.

Country music, moist air, and gators of all kind flood the lake below them. Dan and Phil stuck close together as the rest of the crew divided up into their own pairs, browsing more of the scenery and nature life. Phil clutched the side of the wick fence and gazed down at the alligators and crocs underneath. A few looking at him as if he were a snack.

Dan, with a wicked smile brewing on his face, snuck up behind him, grabbing both of Phil's shoulders rigidly and gasping loudly "Look out Phil!" He laughed at Phil's jump-scare.

"I hate you!" He playfully punched Dan in the chest, having a few standbys stare due to their scene. They internally apologized as they walked away seeing a gator nearly snap back as well.

Meeting up with Martyn and Cornelia in a glassed enclosure where frogs and a special species of alligator was found. Skin and scales shown a creamy color rather than dark and camouflaged with its surroundings. It nearly looked fake. "Hey Phil, I didn't know you were in this exhibit." Dan joked knowing that he has used that one before. Phil rolled his eyes as Cornelia cracked out a snicker.

Lost in the gift shop browsing the toys and mugs, Dan found himself intimidated in front of a wall of hats. Tacky and completely not acceptable by society, he loved one in particular.

"You like the green or black shirt more?" Phil asked walking over to him holding two hangers. He furrowed his eyebrows, "what the hell are you wearing?"

"You like it?" He asked adjusting the strap in the back so it could fit his head better. Pink on the inside and denim on the outside, a baseball cap completely bedazzled throughout the body. On the back it spelled "Gatorland" in white gems. Phil scoffed.

"Are you serious?"

"I kinda love it."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I know right? But I really do."

"When would you ever wear that?"

"I'd wear it all the time Phil! Have a little faith in me." He took it off and admired it again, checking the price and putting it in in front of a small hanging mirror. Phil chuckled behind him.

"Alright, as long as you love it." He trailed off, walking away to browse at more shirts.

After purchasing it he found himself taking over 80 selfies as Phil and other family members patiently waited for Dan to be done posing with his newly acquired accessory. He finally picked one he thought was above average and posted it on social media, having Phil giggle over his shoulder.

The rest of the day was filled with shopping and fun family outings. Dinner at one of their usual dining spots, satisfaction full in their tummies, they were soon heading back to the Florida home.

"Are you excited to see the bus tomorrow?" Phil asked petting his belly in the back seat of the car.

"Yeah actually. It's gonna be weird sleeping in a moving vehicle with everyone..."

"I just hope my travel sickness doesn't worsen. I'm really worried about that."

"It'll be fine. You got those pills. And the patch. Worst case scenario you just walk throughout America."

They both chuckled as Phil's parents and Martyn and Cornelia had different side conversations. When they reached the house they piled out and went their own directions. It was only a few minutes inside before suspicion rose.

"Alright let's get goin," Phil's father spoke in a softer tone, keys still in his hand. Dan stopped midway up the stairs and turned around. Phil looked up from his phone.

"Where are we going? I thought we were in for the night. Kinda wanted to go take a dip in the pool."

Martyn and Cornelia had their jackets on gathering by the front door. Phil's mum also soon joining them. Dan and Phil stood puzzled as they didn't get a clear memo. They shared a look as if they had forgotten something. "Um?"

"We're seeing a film tonight."

"Okay? What movie? At what time? Did we forget something? Is that why we came all the way back here?" Phil turned to put his shoes back on but his mum stopped him.

"No no. We came back to drop you guys off. Just us four this evening."

"Wha?" Dan laughed, his palm petting the railing.

"It's your guys's night. Both you boys work so hard and are so stressed, so we thought you guys should enjoy yourselves for a bit. We'll give you some time as you won't have time to be  _alone_ alone for a long while." She smiled and flashed glances at both the boys. They stood with their jaws nearly on the floor in surprise.

"There's new wine in the cooler and some snacks. We'll be back later, that's all." Nigel told, opening the front door.

"Don't have too much fun you two." Martyn waved as he took his lady by the hand and escorted her out to the car. Kathryn closed the door and locked it behind them. Dan and Phil still standing there registering what just had happened.

"Did... did they just leave us alone to fuck?" Dan stuttered clearly lost for words. Phil laughed as he watched them start the car out the window.

"I guess?"

They took a long gander at each other before losing themselves in a fit of giggles. Blush rising to their cheeks.

"Well...?"

"I have an idea." Phil smiled stepping up and grabbing Dan's hand, rushing him to the master bedroom.

Bubbles and candles filled the aroma as the jacuzzi tub was drawing. The lights were off and the dusk of the sun bringing in orange light from the cracks of the blinds. The roar of the water adding to the ambiance of being alone. Phil sank himself into the bubbles first as Dan poured two glasses of wine and played music from his speaker connected to his phone.   
"There's no way we can both fit in that." He stated putting a hand on his hip and sipping from the glass.

"We can squeeze, this tub is bigger than our bed."

Dan scoffed, "in what universe?"

"Just come join me." He maneuvered bubbles around making it seem like there was room. Dan handed him the second glass as he gingerly stepped into the bathtub and sank into it. The water rising to his mid torso. Both of them giggly in the concoction of bubbles and fuzzy feelings. Their legs intertwined as they sat with their backs against opposing sides. Phil turned on the jets, making their backs and bums vibrate in a pulsating rhythm. Both downing the first glass of wine and refilling the second. They set their glasses aside to pet each other's fingertips in the maze of bubbles.

Their eyes met, drawing them closer together like a magnetic pull. Noses touching and breath felt against their lips. "Did you really have to wear the hat?" Phil jokes, flicking his wet hat against the rim.

"I told you I was going to wear it all the time!" Dan mocked, acting offended. Phil splashed him.

"I didn't think you were going to wear it in the bath you weirdo!"

"Well... what can you do?" He drew in closer and closer until their smiles were touching. Dragging out the soapy kiss until they were lost for words. Jets making the bubbles grow and grow until they were up to their necks. Breaking the kiss to duel a battle against a bubble growing shield.

They laughed and grabbed their glasses off the side of the tiled window sill with the pads of their fingers. Mildly calming down the bubble forest. "Happy anniversary." Dan smiled, clinking his glass with Phil's

"Happy anniversary." He replied, mirroring the sip, placing the glass back on the window sill, and cupping the back of Dan's neck. Gravitating him to an embrace of each other's tongues. Their eyes fluttering shut and taking in the pulse of the jets around them. Forgetting everything that they had ahead and focusing on the now. Bubbles and all.

 


	7. 16 APRIL 2017

**16 APRIL 2017**

**\----**

 

"I'm sorry we can't officially celebrate today," Dan muttered from the bathroom. The thundering feeling of meeting so many people and performing a show in less than a few hours beating in his skull. He could hear Phil's footsteps coming closer. 

"It's alright! We've been over this, it's just like a pause on our events. It's not like we could've said no," Phil added running his fingers through his hair. He studied Dan in the mirror, "That's a pretty colour I like that." 

Dan was hunched over and his palm flat out on the counter, painting his nails a sparkly pink subtle color. He smiled and looked up at Phil, "yeah. I feel like it's a metaphor for how I'm feeling on the inside today." 

Phil giggled, "This event doesn't change anything y'know. Today is just like any other day." 

Dan straightened his posture and placed the brush in the bottle. "What do you mean? You know what day it is today."

"I know but it's just a date, remember?" 

"No! What do you mean it's just a date?" He sucked in a breath, "Are you shitting with me right now or are you being serious?" 

"We just spent three days in Singapore for our anniversary. Three wonderful days! And we're leaving here tonight to go back and continue our anniversary. Today is just another day to me because, honestly, it never mattered." 

Dan scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, fucking right! 'Date never mattered' it was your idea Lester." He poked his freshly painted nail into Phil's chest, pushing him out of the way. 

"Hey, that's not what I mean!" 

Dan blew on his nails while pacing the room, double checking everything was packed. 

"Remember Japan?" 

"How could I forget?" 

"Well, we planned that trip over our anniversary. Last year we were in Florida for tour but that didn't stop us, because well, the sixteenth never actually meant anything." 

Dan straightened his posture, having the stress and pre-mental pressure of meeting so many people get to him. "You make no sense sometimes. First you say that it's our anniversary and now you're denying it? What kind of head game are you getting into before we meet fans, Phil?" 

Phil chuckled, "It's not that! It's-ugh, you're not going to believe me. I'm saying that the  _date_  never had any significance to me. Ever." 

"So what you're saying is we shouldn't have an anniversary?" 

"No, that's not what I'm saying!" 

"Oh my god you're impossible." Dan flipped on his hat that was on the bed and gathered his laptop into a backpack. He snickered to himself while shaking his head, knowing that something within him felt tight. Phil approached him lightly petting his forearm. "Phil we have to go soon, don't try to fix whatever it is you started." 

Phil stayed quiet, never leaving his touch from Dan's skin. "The date of our anniversary never mattered to me because it was only  _you_  that mattered." They locked eyes, a pull within them closed the space. "Everyday could be our anniversary. I just know how your mind works and having significant dates matters." 

Dan chuckled, "Time is an illusion Phil, dates never matter to me either." He let the silence captivate them, drawing them closer and closer until their foreheads met, "Also it was your idea to start the anniversary anyway, so don't think I'll never forget you forgot our 'first' anniversary." He laughed, watching Phil clench his eyes shut. 

"That was an awful time and I wish we could redo that night."

"I don't."  

"Well, then I'd love to go back to Singapore and continue where we are now at least." Phil's hand met Dan's hairline, playfully twirling around his curls, his voice grew soft and husky, "The sky bar, the aquarium, the lovely view from our hotel room. All of it. I love planning little adventures with you, even if they are to the upside down land that is Australia. The date never mattered to me, just as long we we were together. Doing something together. Making memories and enjoying home away from home." They locked eyes again, noticing their pupils dilated and blush forming on their cheeks. "I love you." Phil kissed him softly. His lips as gentle as the inside of a flower bud. Dan's eyes slowly growing pink with moisture. 

"Dammit, I'm not supposed to cry before our meetup. You're absolutely satanic!" He wiped his eyes and sniffed, feeling a tingle in his chest. Phil giggled, petting his shoulder all the way down to his forearm before waltzing off to pack his toiletries. 

Dan admired his nails again, truly feeling the sparkle within his soul. He opened his camera and decided to get artsy with poses. Settling on one that represented his true feeling in that moment and posted it to Instagram without much overthought:  _today i am v v S O F T boye  
_ He thought it was appropriate. 

"Hey Phil?"

"Yeah?" he answered from the bathroom. 

"Do you want to even have an anniversary date?" His voice trembled without him meaning to. Phil's head popped out from the door frame. 

"Like, cancel the sixteenth of April?"

"Not like 'cancel' but just like not have a date anymore?" 

He didn't even ponder, "No. I want to keep it." 

Dan threw his backpack onto the bed and literally let out a groan of frustration, "You  _just_ said that--" 

"I know what I said! It doesn't matter to me Dan. You are the one that matters. Plus I like having the excuse to do something fun in the middle of April. It's rewarding." 

"You're ridiculous." 

Phil laughed zipping up his bag, "If it is so ridiculous why do you enjoy it so much?" He walked out from the bathroom and plopped his toiletry bag into his suitcase. Dan standing dumbfounded. 

"I-uh, I love you so..." 

"Mr. 'what is an anniversary anyway' remember?" Phil teased, having Dan fall into a pit of embarrassed giggles. 

"Shut up." They both laughed in sync hearing a sudden knock on the door. 

"Need to be down in the lobby in five minutes!" Marianne shouted outside the hotel room. They grabbed the remainder of their stuff and opened the heavy wooden door to see a small vase with two roses, a card, and a box of chocolates awaiting for them. No one was to be seen within the corridor. 

Dan picked up the roses as Phil picked up the chocolates, letting the door behind them shut with their bags out in front of them. They shared glances with each other and smiled. "I think that's why I like it." 

"What? Getting free chocolate?" Phil teased. 

"Being validated that it's real. Only the people we know and love celebrating with us. It's comforting and lovely." 

Phil blew a laugh from his nose, "But isn't it supposed to be our day?" 

Dan rolled his eyes, "You get what I mean."

"I guess it is fun, I like the overwhelming appreciation that is for our love." They stood side by side with their gifts in the lift. Watching the number of the floors beep by as they reached the lobby. Greeted by their management team and into a black SUV. Reading the card over and over thanking their team for being so sweet for something so simple. The roses smelled fresh and Dan caught a glimpse of his sparkly nails yet again, agreeing that it was what he was feeling on the inside. Rolling up the venue and carefully guarded by security they were led into a small dressing room, hearing the collection of crowd gathering and snickering excitement. 

"I think that's the best part." Dan spoke out when they were finally alone once again, continuing the conversation right where they left off. Phil knew what he was going to say because he was thinking it too, "They don't have a clue." He said. Lacing into Phil's hand and pecking him on the cheek before going soundcheck for their stage performance. "Happy anniversary." He said, speaking into a dead microphone still holding onto Phil's hand back stage. 

"Happy anniversary."

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my theory as to WHY they celebrate their anniversary in April and how it's actually plausible:  
> http://itstotallynotphiloclock.tumblr.com/post/165699462467/the-16th-of-april-anniversary-theory 
> 
> Please leave me a comment and say how you liked it I'd love to hear your thoughts


End file.
